Victor Alexander
Victor Alexander (勝者アレクサンダー, Shōsha Arekusandā) is the Head of the prosperous Alexander Family, currently one of the most powerful and wealthiest families within Fiore. Victor is also one of the most skilled and prestigious mages not on the Magic Council, and is in charge of the largest Independant Guild on the continent, the Phoenix Guild. ''' Appearance Victor's appearance is that of a regal, gracefully aged man in his early 40's, with sharp, handsomely chiseled facial features and a stunning visage to behold. Standing at 6ft 1in, Victor's gait and stance is seen as both practiced and polite, the look of nobility and prestige of anyone within his veteran shoes. With smooth combed auburn hair and smooth shaven facial hair cropped around his fair complexioned face, Victor's eyes shine brightly even while in his most passive state. While bearing very few physical discrepancies, Victor only bears a handful of defining scars along his back, shoulder blades, and chest from various intense battles and conflicts in the past. His normal attire is that of a rich crimson suit jacket, complete with a black tie and collared shirt underneath, as well as a pair of suit slacks to boot. Wearing a golden buckled, black belt holding his various accessories and magical tools at his command, Victor appears completely prepared and regally endowed for nearly any occasion, especially with his sceptere on his person at all times. With a pair of dress boots to complete his appearance, Victor presents what wealth, well-earned pride, and power as a prestigious Mage should encompass and appear to be. Personality '''Tranquil. If there was a single word to encompass Victor's most passive trait is his calm, tranquil disposition. Despite having had his period of youth in which he had a fiery passion and unbridled emotions, Victor has over time learned to control this inner feelings of his and replace them with the logic that would come of leading a respected Independant Mage Guild and the Head of a respected, wealthy family. Its due to this patience and inner calm that Victor has been called upon on occasions by the Magic Council to aid them in particular matters or give advice upon things within his knowledge or control that they rather not devolve into being a part of. Even during times of great peril or personal crisis, Victor always dons an impassive and stoic visage, to wade through the chaos like a beacon of light through the darkness. He will often assume silence in raging conflicts and only speak of logic and facts to those who are more urged to call him out on personal mistakes or misguided actions of others to justify their own intentions. Very few times Victor will feel compelled to raise his voice, and very few times he will ever allow his emotions to get the better of him. Acting as a better example to those of his Guild, his colleagues, and his family, he will always be a stalwart symbol of righteousness and justice where there is none. It is through his compelling vision and his forthright belief in true order among the world of magic, that Victor has won the hearts and minds of many facets of the magical world throughout many countries beyond Fiore. Synopsis Affiliations History Having come from a respected, prosperous family that bore great nobility and wisdom in the arts of the world, Victor was raised with the care of any aristocrat. Given servants, land, and knowledge at his fingertips, Victor would appear to have anything his heart desired. Well, with the exception of voyaging beyond the courtyard on his own, as his father was protective of his children and didn't want them to be "tarnished" by the outsiders beyond their world. Running away at the age of twelve, Victor journeyed beyond into many cities and regions beyond his family's land and influence. Learning that life was not only hard, but adventerous, Victor traversed with wonder and trepidation with each new step he took with each new dawn and dusk he witnessed. It wasn't until he met a wonderous man, of great wisdom and power, that he truly delved into the wonder of the magic arts. Under the condition that he would return to his family as well as inform them of his whereabouts, Victor began training for the next several years in the various studies of both the arcane and the elemental forces. Learning that his family was composed of a strong bloodline filled with a natural affinity for talent in being powerful Mages, Victor soon transferred past his apprenticeship into a truly well-learned and masterful Wizard. Upon returning home, his family was pleased that not only Victor was unharmed, but came back as a new man. Filled with passion and a fire burning within his heart, Victor was determimed to transform the world as they new it into a new wonderous world of perfected, mastered magic and become a place of paradise where all forms of wizardry and technology would be welcomed and embraced and not shunned and outcasted. While his ideas appeared radical at times, he preformed enough independant work as a Mage to earn the eyes of the Magic Council. At the time, Victor was offered a position within the Magic Council's Enforcement Force in order to better his skill and strengthen his knowledge as a Wizard, while also benefiting the rest of the known Magic Order. Flattered, Victor declined only upon the terms that he wanted to find his own way without the hand-outs of others, and upon his own two feet he shall find it. Earning rivalries and friendships over the years, even forming a bond with the respectable Guild Masters of various locations around Fiore and even to other bordering countries, Victor began establishing contacts and connectings, as well as documenting things and practical inventions he could employ to make life better or to advance magic to a higher level for the public populace. Victor eventually established a new trading industry in which he would take in outdated machinery, banned or dangerous magic, and even seemingly unimportant or lost souls of vast potential and created a industry that boomed for the next decade, vastly expanding his personal connections and wealth, as well as his reputation as an innovative genius and bright mind within the world of magic. Upon his father's death bed, Victor adopted a more solemn mindset, and began to act with both dignity and poise that was expected of himself for someone of his position. Taking upon the mantle of one of the most wealthiest and influential families, the leadership of a powerful form of trade and industry that vastly accelerates the world's improvement of magic and technology, and eventually forms a brotherhood of like-minded mages that didn't want to be tied down to the rules of "Legal" Guilds, forming a Guild underneath him that he'd monitor and control to better people's livelihood within his new domain. It wasn't too long after that he met a beautiful mage that helped start his Guild, Vanessa Hawkins, and soon they fell deeply in love after years of friendship, like-mindedness, and friendship. Not but several years later, Vanessa gave birth to his children, a daughter and a son, whom he cherished very much. With much to look forward to and much to aspire for, Victor determined for the next several years that he would become the herald of the new Magic Order that would rally into a golden age for the next generation to assume the mantle of wizardry. Natural Skills/Abilities Immense Magical Power: Victor's magical power had always been at a higher level than what most normal mages or mage-potentials, even as a boy. Through training underneath a wise mentor, Victor had learned to harness his vast potential and bountiful supply of magical energy into a potent force to be reckoned with. Because of his versatile nature as a mage, Victor can adapt his own Magical Power to employ in a number of creative methods besides using his plethora of spells and techniques. After attaining leadership of his own technological and magic trade company, Victor's power was comparable to the Ten Wizard Saints due to his control and hesitancy in pursuing conflict with his vast power. If ever unleashed, Victor's calm, peaceful visage becomes a force to be reckoned with and could send chills and fear into the most hardened of warriors and wizards. *Magic Redirection: Due to the fluency and prowess Victor has attained over his many years as a prodigious and revered wizard, Victor has gained the ability to redirect the "flow" of magical energy currents coming towards him in a hostile manner. While not needing direct movement or tactile contact to employ this feat, for more advanced magic spells Victor has to make direct hand contact and move it in the appropiate direction. The more volatile the magic, the more dangerous it is to attempt this skill and feat, and could unintentionally harm passerbiers or himself in the process. *Illusion Nullification: Due to Victor's intelligence and unnatural perception in understanding the nature of magic-types by merely observing or coming into contact with it, be it old or new magic, Victor has the ability to render illusions nullified. This can be done within a moment or may take time, depending on the intricacy or severity of the illusion cast upon him or the environment around himself, as well as the need to defend himself when the illusionist strikes. For example, while someone may possess the ability to bend airwaves or light to cloak themselves, Victor may be able to perfectly predict their location and act accordingly. But if an illusion were to be cast upon Victor, he wouldn't be able to tell if his opponent had cast a secondary spell upon their person or the environment around themselves. These feats would be only the sign of a true master of deceptive magic arts and would need to be a high caliber in order to guaruntee success in fooling Victor. *Natural Elemental Focus: While not trained in using natural element magic, Victor is well trained and capable of harnessing any form of element by use of Holder-type Magic in order to gain access to powerful and versatile Caster-type Magic. Due to this, Victor has gained much respect in being able to use any number of destructive, healing, defensive, and transporative spells through use of Elemental-based Holder-type Magic, as he is capable of using them with ease and great skill personally. High Physical Attributes: Despite not being a forthright confrontational individual, Victor had studied in various arts of physical combat and self defense in order to harden his endurance and allow him to delve into other forms of Magic to be mastered by him. Able to withstand blows by even the most hearty of mages through physical and magical blows, Victor is a noteworthy entity when it comes to the art of survival. His will to survive can also empower his ability to deal vicious blows upon his enemies, as he is highly skilled in employing both internal and external force towards an enemy's weakest points. Deft Martial Artist: Along with training in the arts of many forms of magic employment and magic energy harnessment, Victor has gone throughout his entire life studying the fine arts of physical combat. In tune with his spiritual and mental focus, Victor's movements are as fluid as water while retaining the strength of a mountain when colliding into the toughest of obstacles. Using his deft knowledge on the magical system lurking within a mage's body, Victor can strike points within a skilled mage that would cause their own body to erupt from within, paralyzed, or break upon contact. Able to direct the flow of magic energy and his own internal energy along the base of his arms and hands, Victor can send projectiles, weapons, and enemies alike careening in any direction of his choosing, reacting with lightning reaction/timing and deftly trained impulses. Able to channel his force into spearing his hand through a hardened object or smash it into pieces, Victor's ability to use brutality is as much practical as his methods of more peaceful executive blows. Moving with a limber, agile body, as well as attaining naturally high speed, Victor is adept of keeping out of reach of enemies or catching them with quick precision and skill. If there is anything that shouldn't be underestimated about Victor, is his ability to fight without magic or his ability to use his body as a conduit for greater powerful spells and techniques. High Perception: With a natural eye for both the strange and the abnormal, Victor's rate of growth and harnessment over power could only result in the ability of seeing things in much finite detail than what most are able to. Able to see the fine qualities of lacrima or magic tools to the capabilities within people or their own defects, were just many things that Victor was able to achieve with natural ease. While this has applied to his studies and learning immensely, especially when it came to his special magic advancement research and his inventions, Victor has also used it with great care during conflicts and volatile situations. Able to discern the best methods of halting a rampage, a monstrocity's lust for life, and execute a dangerous anonymoly of dark magic, Victor's ability to sense and understand things far beyond what normal humans are capable for, is just one of the things that got him noticed by the Magic Council. Genius Intellect/Inventor: Having accumulated a vast wealth of knowledge in many areas of learning, Victor has been claimed as one of the brightest minds to have ever treaded in the modern world of magic. Having adapted and evolved many forms of magic technologies, tools, and convienances for the everyday use, Victor has made life easier for many citizens of Fiore, and other countries he deals with. From his understanding of Magic, to his adaptions in using it within technology, to creating new forms of magic to be used within the world, Victor has acclaimed many tools and inventions for not only his family, but many within his own Guild to use freely, as others within the free magic era have come to employ within their daily lives. Equipment/Paraphenilia Magic Behind the scenes/Trivia Quote(s)